Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited
by jhilton0907
Summary: Humphrey and Kate decides to go on vacation to Idaho and bring a few friends, only to run into Humphrey's long lost father, Peter, who later butts heads with Kate. Her only problem, she's an Alpha and Peter hates Alphas. Now Kate must try and gain his trust while trying to keep Humphrey by her side. Based on Rio 2. Chapter Five - New Problems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lovers At Last

**Ok, since this is based on Rio 2, I will be having some songs from Rio and Rio 2 including the song Beautiful Creatures. The story begins a few weeks after the events of the first Alpha and Omega and all the wolves are celebrating the wedding of another Alpha and Omega couple, Candu and a new minor OC named Katrina. Katrina looks a little like Lilly but has silver fur and amber eyes.**

The moon was high and all the wolves were howling in celebration of Candu and Katrina's wedding.

Two certain wolves brought everyone into a song.

**Song: What is Love. From the Rio 2 Soundtrack. P****erformed by ****Janelle Monáe****.**

All the wolves -Ooh ooh  
>Ooh... (hey hey)<br>Yeah... (hey hey)

A golden tan wolf and a grey wolf are dancing together, while the golden wolf started singing in an amazing voice.

Kate - What is love if it's not with you?  
>I know when you're alone you feel it too<br>In your arms is where I long to be  
>'Cause being with you gives me sanity (hey!)<p>

Kate held onto Humphrey's paws, not wanting to let go as they both continued to dance

Kate - Oh... listen to me, darling  
>I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel<br>Oh... I wonder if you know it  
>And what good is the party if you're not around?<br>Listen to me now

All the wolves circled around the two love strucked wolves, as they joined in with Kate

All the wolves -What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
>If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)<br>What good is love... (am I your baby love?)  
>If it's not your love? (is it a crazy love?)<p>

Humphrey then began singing, making Kate melt by his voice.

Humphrey - What's a song if you can't hear it too? (hey hey)  
>Kate - Can't imagine dancing without you (hey hey)<br>Humphrey - A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see (hey hey)  
>Kate - If you're not right here standing next to me (hey hey)<p>

Kate stole a quick kiss from Humphrey as they continued to dance.

At the top of the mountain was the new married, Candu and Katrina, both dancing to the song that roared through all Jasper.

Kate - Oh... listen to me, darling  
>I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel<br>Oh... I wonder if you know it  
>And what good is the party if you're not around?<br>Listen to me now

All the wolves continued to dance and howl as they continued to sing

All the wolves - What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
>If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)<br>What good is love... (am I your baby love?)  
>If it's not your love? (is it a crazy love?)<p>

Katrina then fell, causing Candu to grab her.

They both rolled down the hill, with Candu and Katrina's nose touching.

Kate smiled at the sight, remembering all the times that happened to her and Humphrey.

All of the wolves saw what happened, making them howl, causing the newlywed to blush

All the wolves - Oh, oh, oh, oh... (ooh...)  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh... (Rio...)<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
>Oh... (oh...)<p>

Humphrey then pulled Kate into a kiss, holding her close.

Kate pulled awayed, with a dazed smile as she continue to sing.

Kate - What is love if it's not with you?  
>I know when you're alone you feel it too<br>In your arms is where I long to be  
>'Cause being with you gives me sanity<p>

All of Jasper was dancing to song sang by the Alpha and Omega couples

Lilly - Oh... listen to me, darling  
>Garth - I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel<br>Lilly - Oh... I wonder if you know it  
>Lilly and Garth - What good is the party if you're not around?<br>Listen to me now

Lilly cuddled into Garth's chest, as they continued to dance

All the wolves - What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)  
>If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)<br>What good is love...  
>If it's not your love?<p>

All the wolves howled in complete joy as they sang together

All the wolves - What's a song? (is it a crazy love?)  
>What's the word if it's not with you? (is it amazing love?)<br>Yep, and it's not with you (am i your baby love?)  
>If you can't hear it too (is it a crazy love?)<br>Ooh...  
>Oh... oh... oh...<p>

Kate danced with Humphrey, singing nothing but her pure love for him

Kate - I know when you're alone  
>You've got to feel it too<br>Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah!  
>What is love?<br>Listen to me, darling!  
>What is love if it's not with you?<p>

As the singing and dancing died down, Kate and Humphrey were still dancing.

"Wow, you sure have some moves for an Alpha..." Humphrey said, sarcastically

"Well, thank you, you got a bunch of good moves, for an Omega," Kate said, slyly smiling at him.

Humphrey pulled Kate closer, pushing her nose on top of his, making Kate blush.

"Have I ever told you Kate... you're my one and only," Humphrey said, rubbing noses with her.

"Aww... I'm glad, because you're my one and only, Humphrey," Kate said, looking into his eyes.

The moon seem to reflect off of Humphrey's eyes, making Kate blush at how handsome he was.

Kate wondered how she was lucky to have him, he was the apple of her eyes snce they first met, how he fell for her remained a mystery to her.

Humphrey noticed Candu and Katrina walking towards them, "Hey love birds," Humphrey said, laughing.

"Hey yourself... goofball," Candu said, laughing too.

Kate smiled at the two, remembering their wedding, "Congrats you two, I'm so happy for you two."

Katrina smiled, "Thanks Kate, I'm just glad I can have my Alpha all to myself."

"Well enjoy it, life with an Alpha is an amazing time," Humphrey said, looking at Kate, "Marrying Kate was the best descision I ever made."

Kate was touched by his compliment, "Marrying you was my best descision, too. I love you Humphrey."

"I love you, too Kate," Humphrey said, kissing Kate on the lips.

Candu let out a yawn, "Well, goodnight you two... sweet dreams, come on sexy."

"Alright, coming handsome, good night you two," Katrina said, following Candu.

Humphrey pulled away just in time to say goodnight to Candu and Katrina before they disappeared, leaving only Kate and Humphrey.

"Let's go to bed beautiful, it's getting late," Humphrey said, licking Kate's cheek.

Kate nodded, knowing he was right.

They both went to their den which was a few feet from Winston and Eve's den.

Eve developed a strong relationship with Humphrey, and always talks about how good of a son-in-law he was.

It was strange since every time a guy went near Kate or Lilly, she looked as if she would kill them.

Humphrey was different from all the Omegas.

He was separrated from his pack after another pack attacked.

His dad was an Omega and so was his mother.

He told Kate everything, even his first best friend which was a girl named Kiara.

She sounded like a good friend and Kate wanted to meet her, same with his parents, that's if they're alive.

It wasn't long till Kate was in a deep sleep, curled up against Humphrey.

**A/N:/ How was it? A little of Humphrey's past is revealed but it's not just Humphrey's past that will be revealed in this story. Eve and Winston's past and even Tony's past will be revealed. Next chapter will be up soon. If you haven't already, read my new story Decision, which is my first story for Rio and is already getting emotional. Losing Everything was updated yesterday, and once that's completed, Kate vs. Lilly will be posted, followed by the anticipated return of Love At First Sight, soon followed by the upcoming sequel Love At First Sight II. As you know, Love At First Sight has just become my best story so far, getting 64 reviews. Even though the story was short, it was by far my best work and I'm proud of the support I had for the story. Which is why I'm working hard to bring you all not just one but two new Love At First Sight stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Talk

Humphrey's POV

I was just taking a walk when I noticed some new berries growing.

They were the same berries I had as a pup.

Remembering how they tasted, I grabbed a bunch for me and Kate.

I took one of them and threw it in my mouth, to make sure they were the same one.

Upon tasting them, it brought me back to my pup years, making me smile.

"Yes! I can't believe these berries are here!" I said, as my mouth began to water.

The berries were of a reddish color, but upon tasting them, it was unbelievable.

I ran back to the den, wanting to spend some more time with Kate.

It was nice of Winston and Eve giving Kate a lot of time off her duties.

Ever since we united with the Eastern Pack, our Alpha numbers grew twice as much.

Kate asked if she could have a bunch of time off her duties so she could spend them with me.

As I entered the den, there was Kate with a recently killed caribou.

I rolled my eyes upon the sight, Kate sure does love to hunt, but she usually just does it for me.

What I couldn't understand is why was she hunting when she needs her sleep.

"I see you hunted again..." I said as I sat next to her.

Kate just nodded before slyly looking into my eyes, "Anything for you, my sweet Omega..."

I smiled at hearing those words, Kate loved calling me her sweet Omega and I love to call her my hot Alpha.

She then saw the berries, "What are those... more bitter berries?"

I rolled my eyes at the comment, I hated the bitter berries. and I sure as hell won't bring them to Kate.

"No... these are the berries I remembered eating as a pup..." I took one, enjoying the heavenly flavor, "Oh... that's the best and I found them growing here... I'm surprised that they were growing all the way up here since they are most known in areas south of here."

Kate grabbed some and started to eat it.

When she tasted the flavor, she instantly became hooked on them.

Within minutes, me and Kate devoured the berries, then we came to the caribou.

Me and Kate just talked while we ate.

She talked about her time in Alpha School, in which she described with one word, hell.

She said it was very hard for her to do Alpha School without me.

I smiled, knowing how much I meant to her, then again, I was lucky to have her.

Kate was not just a beautiful wolf, but an angel, who has saved me many time before.

Twenty minutes later, me and Kate ate half the caribou and I decided to see if Winston and Eve wanted it since they always put themselves last.

I was happy they weren't like most Alpha Leaders, they both cared about Omegas.

What shocked me the most was when I heard how Winston and Eve got together, according to Winston, Eve was originally an Omega but she fell head over paws in love with Winston.

After constant begging from her, Winston's father allowed her to go to Alpha School.

While Eve was at Alpha School, she was constantly harassed by many of the Alpha males there, only wanting her for her looks and body.

Shortly after that, Eve developed her aggressive attitude and was always threatening the guys that would flirt with her daughters.

After hearing that, I finally understood how and why Eve acts the ways she does.

We all found out what happened to Garth's mother, who was revealed by Tony to be an Omega, who he married in secret.

She posed as an Alpha until the day Alphas and Omegas were allowed to be together.

Then one day, the eastern pack was attacked by a group of bad Alphas that called themselves Anti-Omegas.

They were lead by the monstrous wolf named Sam, who had an goal to eliminate Omegas, who was also rumored to have killed Garth's mother

My dad, Peter was so against him and his family, and I know his pack attacked and killed everyone I know.

Sam's pack became known as the Rebel pack, and they were the first all Alpha pack that ever existed.

The remaining packs were all of Alphas and Omegas.

Since I got here, I was worried that Omegas were being treated badly, but Winston and Eve were so good to their Omegas.

Tony, on the other hand was a little harsh on them, but he was only doing it to make them stronger.

Once we all united, our ways and customs were combined and our packs have never seen a brighter future.

I was stuck in my thoughts as I thought about my old home, remembering where I came from, as a sudden shock sent me back to reality.

"Kate... I have an idea, you remember how I was separated from my family," I said as Kate looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as I suddenly remember where I came from.

"I think my home is in Idaho, Sawtooth if I'm remembering right," I said, as I rubbed my head, hoping to help clear some of the blurriness my head.

Kate saw this, pulling me into a hug.

I froze upon feeling her soft fur pressed against mine.

I was in heaven as I held her.

"Kate, do you want to go on vacation to Idaho, to see if my old pack is there?" I said, looking into her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to see Idaho again, it was so beautiful, I'd love to see if my parents can go but they have a pack to run..." Kate said, remembering our adventure in Idaho.

I looked at her, "Let's ask them then, they may have someone who can take care of the pack while we're away..."

She smiled, "Ok, let's go then, and bring them this caribou so they can have something to eat."

We both picked up the rest of our caribou and walked over to Winston and Eve's den.

It took us a few minutes to get there and there was Winston and Eve talking to Garth and Lilly.

They all looked at us and smiled to see us.

"Anyone hungry, me and Kate have some caribou with us," I said as dropped the caribou on the floor.

Winston and Eve grabbed it while Lilly and Garth began talking to us.

We waited for Winston and Eve to finish the caribou before asking them about coming with us.

Me and Kate told Lilly and Garth about Sawtooth and the possibility of my old pack being there, as I thought if my old friends were there or if my mom and dad being there.

I haven't spoken about my past since I was accepted into the pack.

But the thought my pack was either alive or dead never left nor did it ever leave.

Then Lilly and Garth begged us for them to tag along, Garth even asked if his dad could come since he never left Jasper since his mother died. .

Winston and Eve walked over to us and asked us if they could come too, meaning they heard us.

We both said yes, happy to have a group vacation.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch will always comes with me and Kate, since she was now considered their best friend.

Since me and Kate got together, she has got along with Salty and Shakey, and they always called her their sister.

The best fact about them was that we were best friends since birth.

Mooch was the first I met, then we met Shakey, and then Salty.

They were glued to me since day one and I was happy to call them my friends.

Then I thought about Kiara, my very first friend, wondering if she was alive, I also remember her having a crush on Mooch.

If she was still alive, will she get along with Kate and does she still have a crush on Mooch.

After time talking and telling of my past, we all got Tony to come along with us.

When it came to who was going to lead the pack till we got back, Candu and his new mate Katrina decided to take the job, in hopes of an Omega leading an pack.

We all decided to leave the next day, knowing this will be on long emotional journey.

One that will change not only me and Kate but everyone that is with us.

It was after all a life changing journey.

We all went to me and Kate's den and decided to sleep early, knowing we would all leave early in the morning.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? A Part of Eve and Tony's past was revealed, who else will be revealed in the next chapter. Is Humphrey's pack in Idaho or will it be a dead end. I am focusing on my stories Losing Everything and Decision. Decision just became my all time best, with it being #1 on my best story poll. This story is not among the list but Losing Everything and Love At First Sight is in the list. If you haven't, vote for your favorite. I am working on the sixth chapter to Losing Everything. If you haven't already, read my most emotional story yet, Decision which is a Rio story so enjoy and have a great night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Journey Begins - Familiar Territory

**Ok, here is the long awaited third chapter of Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. Humphrey's dad will make an official appearance in this chapter so expect a tearful reunion between him and Humphrey. I posted a lot of stories as well as some new images on Deviantart. Also for those who read my early release of Kate vs Lilly and worry if Humphrey was going to be with Lily, have no fear, because Kate deserves Humphrey and I can never ever take him away from her. If you read my story, Losing Everything, Kate did get Humphrey back and that is how it will stay. I also want to give a heads up about the next chapter of Kate vs Lilly, Kate finds out who was staring at Lilly and Humphrey will reveal to have a crush on Kate. There will also be two songs in this from Phil Collins, Two Worlds and You'll Be In My Heart, so enjoy the new chapter of Alpha and Omega 2. **

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up with Kate resting her beautiful head on my chest, sleeping peacefully.

She had her love struck smile on her face as usual, which makes me feel so lucky to have her.

Ever since we got together, she hasn't stopped smiling and always thanked me for choosing her.

How she chose me remains a mystery but the only thing that I want to know is about my old family.

Are they alive and will I see them again.

My mom would have loved Kate but my dad, is who I was worried about, since he hated Alphas for the beatings of other Omegas.

The last image I seen of my dad kept playing in my head, the image of fire all around us and Alphas cutting down the Omegas that were with us.

But just like all my little dreams, it ended with me bumping into Kate, staring at her beautiful amber eyes and seeing the spark of love burst in front of us.

I felt some nuzzle my chest, looking to see Kate rubbing her head against my chest, a dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Oh Humphrey, your fur feels so dreamy..." Kate said, her eyes still closed.

She must be dreaming about me, but I decided to surprise her with a good morning kiss.

Lowering my head and pressing my lips against hers, I pulled her into a passionate kiss, as I heard her moan with excitement.

Opening her beautiful eyes, she smiled widely when she saw me.

"Good morning handsome!" Kate said, her eyes locked with mine, excitement in her voice.

"I see you're excited, but good morning gorgeous," I said, kissing her again, only this time, Kate wrapped her paws around me and pushed me closer to her.

Her kiss was like I always dreamed pf, what we didn't know, everyone that slept in our den was now watching us.

"Excuse me, there are other wolves here!" Eve said, getting up and glaring at us.

Kate pulled away and blushed, "Mom!"

Eve laughed, "I'm sorry dear, but I just didn't want to wake up and see you two having desert, besides, that will scar us for life."

"Ok ok, enough, let's get this wonderful trip started, me and Kate have so much to show you when we get to Idaho," I said, getting up and stretching my tired muscles.

Kate, who was still laying down, was drooling by the sight of me stretching.

I saw this and decided to tease Kate, "Am I really that hot to you?"

Kate nodded but her eyes were fixed on me, "You're so hot to me Humphrey, If we weren't going on this trip, I would take you right now."

"Kate, you do know you already taken me, we're mates for life and you're my one and only, Kate," I said, kissing her on the cheeks.

"I know Humphrey and I'm yours forever," Kate said lovingly, "I just can't keep my paws off you, you're so irresistible."

She began nuzzling my chest affectionately as I kissed her forehead, inhaling her heavenly scent.

Kate started to rub her head against my head, softly moaning as she inhaled my scent, "Oh thank you Humphrey, for choosing me..."

"Kate, I have loved you since I was a pup and would always choose you," I said, resting my head on top of hers as she began rubbing her paws all over my back, "Kate, not now, we have to go."

'I know Humphrey, I just can't help myself, just enjoy being your mate," Kate said, with a smile.

"Everyone, wake up, it's time for our vacation, let's go!" I said, then looking at Eve, "Eve, could you..."

"No problem, I'll handle it from here," Eve said, clearing her throat, "Everyone, get up now or you'll wake up with your eyes shoved down your throat!"

Everyone heard the threat and immediately got up, shaking.

"Sheesh, you give death threats in the morning!" Tony said, irritated.

"Tony!" Eve said, intimidating him so more.

Tony backed away before answering, "Sorry Eve..."

Eve giggled at his reaction, "Got ya... man, I love doing this!"

"You love scaring the shit out of everyone," Shakey said, walking outside.

"You better watch it Shakey or you're wake up with no head!" Eve said, using another death threat.

"Ok! Enough death threats, it's really early and we just got up and if I hear another death threat, then you'll see my grouchy side," Tony shouted, frustrated with Eve's threats.

Eve glared at Tony as all of us laughed.

Then Winston looked at me and Kate, "So, how do we get to this Idaho?"

I smiled, "Follow us..."

We all walked towards the train tracks and just in time, we see the train waiting there with a few humans standing outside, taking what looks like a break.

Without alerting the humans, we all jumped into the open cart and hid just in case they searched the carts before going.

But they didn't, I heard one of the humans complain to the other humans about not taking a break there and the risks but they quickly disregarded him like he was not important.

The train soon started going and we soon was on our way to Idaho, one thought was on my mind, will I see my parents.

**Sawtooth, Idaho**

**Peter's POV**

Damn those Alphas.

Why do they have to hate us Omegas and torture us for fun.

Next time I see an Alpha, they're dead.

First I lost my little Humphrey and then my beloved mate, Sarah.

"Sir... are you ok?" One of my loyal Omegas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just angry at those Alphas for taking my family away," I said, "Oh and Miles, you did a great job with the hunt earlier."

Miles smiled before walking away, leaving me by myself.

I walked back to my den, with a bunch of thoughts running through my head.

Even though I hate Alphas, I knew deep down that not all Alphas are bad.

I was so stuck in my thoughts, I ran into another wolf, getting up, I saw it was Kiara, Humphrey's first friend.

"Oh... sorry about that Kiara, didn't see you" I said but Kiara, being the kind hearted Omega she was, was fine with it.

"Ah no, it's so cool Sir, it didn't bother me one bit, by the way, how are you feeling, you seem down," Kiara asked, the moon reflecting off her fur like a diamond.

"I'm ok, Kiara, just miss my little boy, it's hard to believe he's gone, and it's getting close to when we lost him," I said, trying to be strong.

"It ok, I miss Huffy, too. I still remember how we met, like it happened yesterday, but I have a feeling he is alive, and if he is, he'll find his way back to us," Kiara said, sticking her chest out like an Alpha.

How did we end up with an Omega as special as her, she was so cheery, so positive, and so charming.

I remember when she would sing and most of the males would fall for her.

Her voice was like that of an Angel and every time she howl, it could raise the spirits of all the wolves listening.

Humphrey called her Diamond and Kiara called him Huffy.

It was so cute how she still calls Humphrey her best friend ever and still uses her nickname for him.

Then another male Omega approached Kiara, with a flirty smile on his face, "Hello Kiara... has anyone told you how beautiful you looked tonight."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Um yes, Slash but you're the first to say that tonight," she said, then turning her attention to me, "Do you need me to patrol the northern border tonight?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and replied with a laugh, "Sure Kiara, we feel so safe with you patrolling and protecting us from the big bad Alphas, remember the rules."

"Yeah, who could forget, trust no Alphas ever, even if they seem nice, they can't be trusted," Kiara said with pride, remember my top rule.

"That's a good girl Kiara, you really turned out to be one the best Omegas I've trained," I said, smiling at Kiara, "That's why I call you my top Omega!"

Then a few Omegas ran up to us, "Sir, we found a group of wolves walking around the northern border, they appear to be from the north..." The Omega said.

I turned to Kiara, "Get our best Omegas and protect our land! It seems our fears are true, that the Alphas have returned!"

"Ok sir, leave it to me, you get you and our pack to safety!" Kiara said, shouting for her group to follow her.

I ran back to the meeting grounds and shouted for everyone to hide in case it was Alphas.

**Back to the Group**

**Humphrey's POV**

We were on the train for two hours and already seen some familiar sightings like the mountain me and Kate used to escape the bear, plus the lake where me and Kate shared our first howl.

Winston and Eve sat by the door, watching the scenery, while Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were asleep, trying to get rested from the sudden wake up call from Eve.

Garth and Lilly were a conversation with Tony while me and Kate were just cuddling and saying I love you to each other.

"I love you," Kate said, repeating the same phrase as she stared deep into my eyes, like she was in a hypnotic spell.

I decided to break the cycle and kissed her on the lips, like she did this morning, she wrapped her paws around me.

But Winston interrupted us this time, "Hey, you said that the place we're going is Sawtooth, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, irritated that we couldn't continue our make out session.

"Good, because it's looks we are..." He was interrupted when a crate fell on top of him, breaking it into pieces.

"Close..." Winston said, shocked, before falling to the ground.

I rolled my eyes by the incident, so I got up and walked to the door and saw the same scenery me and Kate saw when we were here.

"Kate, we're here!" I said, excitedly.

"Wow, that fast..." Kate said, joining me by my side.

"I'll handle him, so should we jump off now," Eve said, putting Winston on her back.

I looked at her with an annoyed look, "Duh... come on, everyone, time to jump!"

Everyone got to the door where me and Kate were as I looked at Kate, "Shall we jump together?"

Kate smiled as she place her paw on top of mine, "Yes... we are mates for life, so we do things together... the way things should be."

We waited till we got to a cleared area, once we got there, we both jumped, all of us landing hard on the ground.

When me and Kate jumped, we almost hit a tree which was coming at us but we landed with Kate on top of me.

"Humphrey, you ok?" Kate said, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just protecting the girl I love," I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Everyone ok!" Eve shouted as everyone got up, without a wound in sight.

The impact woke Winston and he got up screaming.

He was screaming for about a minute then he stopped and looked around, seeing all of us look at him.

"Honey, you're ok?" Eve said, checking for any damage.

"Yeah... just felt crazy just now, but I'm fine," Winston said, rubbing his head.

All of us laughed when he said that, then Garth started shouting.

"That was a sweet ride, I like it!" Garth said, excited.

As soon as Garth was up, Lilly pounced on him and gave him a big kiss.

Kate got off me and I soon saw a beautiful flower growing next to us.

I grabbed it and placed it on Kate's mane, which made her look hotter.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were looking around as usual, while Tony was watching the train go by.

Me and Kate followed Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, while Winston and Eve were helping Tony with his back.

"This place seems so familiar, like I'd used to live here," I said, looking around.

"Maybe this is your home, like you said, you came from Idaho," Kate said, looking at Garth and Lilly who was busy nuzzling each other.

Me and Kate decided to go ahead but once I took another step, the scenery caused a memory to come to me, it was my last memory I had before coming to Jasper.

**Humphrey's Past - 2 years ago**

**Humphrey's POV**

My mother had beautiful silver fur with grey streaks in it, her eyes were icy blue just like mine.

Her personality was very kind and loving, and she was an proud Omega, her name was Sarah.

I laid in my mom's arms as she softly sang to while my dad, Peter was watching us from a distance, a soft smile on his face.

I was ever shedding a fear tears after hearing another death of an loyal Omega to the pack, who was very kind to me.

Sarah tried to sooth me to sleep, so she sang the lullaby she always sanged to me.

**You'll Be In My Heart - Phil Collins (Track #2 of the Tarzan Soundtrack)**

Sarah - Come stop your crying  
>It will be all right<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<p>

I grabbed onto her paws as she sang to me, holding me close to her.

Her voice sounding like an angelic melody.

Sarah - I will protect you  
>from all around you<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

Then my dad joined in, his voice comforting me as she softly looked down at me.

Peter - For one so small,  
>you seem so strong<br>My arms will hold you  
>keep you safe and warm<p>

He laid down next to us, as he softly rubbed my head with his paw, nuzzling me gently

Then he grabbed my tiny paws and held them in his, as he rubbed the back of my head.

Peter - This bond between us  
>can't be broken<br>I will be here  
>Don't you cry<p>

He started to gently lick my face, clearing it from all the tears as both of my parents sang together, their voices mixing into a beautiful duet.

Peter and Sarah - 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes, you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on  
>Now and forever more<p>

Their voices were the sweetest thing anyone could hear, as I fell asleep

Peter and Sarah - You'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be here  
>in my heart always<br>Sarah -Always

"I love you Humphrey, always and forever," Peter said, kissing my forehead.

Then he looked at Sarah and said the same thing, but this time, he nuzzled her and kissed her on the lips.

But little did they know, our happiness was shortly lived as Peter began smelling smoke and saw flames outside.

Peter ran outside and saw not just one but a lot of Alphas setting the fire, while many other Alphas were capturing and killing Omegas, our pack members.

Then one Alpha approached Peter and he instantly recognized him as Sam, the leader of the REBEL pack.

"Long time, no see cockroach!" Sam said,

Then Sam kick a rock at Peter and pounced on him, trying to rip open his throat.

"I will kill all you Omegas! You deserve to be exterminated, you cockroaches!" Sam said, hitting Peter with his head.

**Two Worlds by Phil Collins (Track #1 of Tarzan Soundtrack)**

**No one will be singing this song, I provided the lyrics so you'll know the words to the song, this song will serve only as a music to the chapter as Humphrey's farewell to his home.**

Peter managed to push Sam off and screamed for us, his yells woke me up and I saw the fire outside.

Put your faith in what you most believe in  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your heart  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see

"Get little Humphrey out of here, we're being invaded!" Peter shouted as he charged at Sam, knocking him off the cliff they were on as they came tumbling towards a large growing fire.

A paradise untouched by man  
>Within this world blessed with love<br>A simple life, they live in peace

We ran outside, only to see large groups of Alphas charging into our territory.

Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your heart  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see

I looked to the right and saw little Kiara clinging to her mother as her dad fought against a group of Alphas.

Beneath the shelter of the trees  
>Only love can enter here<br>A simple life, they live in peace

"Come on, sweetheart, we got to move, now!" Sarah said, picking me up and carrying me on her back.

I held onto her for my dear life as we ran into the woods, avoiding the fires caused by the Alphas.

Looking back, I saw a group of Alphas chase us as my mom picked up speed.

Raise your head up  
>Lift high the load<br>Take strength from those that need you  
>Build high the walls<br>Build strong the beams  
>A new life is waiting<br>But danger's no stranger here

But before we got to the train tracks, a large tree branch that was on fire, broke off and landed in front of my mom as she came to a halt, sending me flying into the air, landing safely on the other side of the torched branch.

I saw that my mom had no escape, so her only option was to jump over the branch, but before she could do anything, the Alphas caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Humphrey, go! Get as far away from this place as possible, leave now!" Sarah said as she felt the Alphas rip open her chest

No words describe a mother's tears  
>No words can heal a broken heart<br>A dream is gone, but where there's hope

I looked at her with sadness as I saw some of the Alphas trying to get to me, but I started running, with only one thing in mind, to survive.

As soon as I got to the tracks, the train came and I jumped into the first open cart I see.

Once I was safe on the train, I saw the Alphas stare at me angerly as I said my final goodbyes to my home.

Somewhere something is calling for you  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your heart  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see

I was alone, and didn't know where I ended up, but the more I thought about it, it was like someone was calling me to a place called Jasper.

That was where I met her, Kate, the daughter of the pack leaders.

**Back to Present**

**Still Humphrey's POV**

I had my eyes closed as I looked at that memory, who knew Kate was going to be my mate, and I was happy to have her.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard another female voice speak to us.

"Don't move or you'll dead..." the female said, stopping whatever she said when she looked at me, with a shocked expression.

I was shocked to see a silver furred wolf with sparkling violet eyes.

"Diamond... is that you?" I said, shocked to see it was my best friend, Kiara, who I called Diamond.

"Huffy! You're back!" Kiara said, rushing to me and hugging me fiercely.

I smiled when I heard my nickname, she still remembers me, then I decided to introduce her to my special girl, Kate, who was just sitting shocked, stunned by what just happened.

"Diamond, I like you to meet Kate, my beautiful mate," I said, snapping Kate out her shock.

"Hi, you must be Kiara..." Kate said with a hint of jealously in her voice.

"Oh... so you're the lucky girl who stole Huffy's heart, it's a huge pleasure to meet you, Kate, you can call me Kiara or Diamond if you wish," Kiara said, smiling at Kate.

Kate pulled out a paw for a paw shake but Kiara just stared at it, "Um Kate, put that away, and come here, this is how I treat my family."

Kate lowered her paw as Kiara grabbed her and gave her the biggest hug, "Since I consider Humphrey as my brother, you're my sister then, Kate."

"Everyone, come out, Humphrey has returned!" Kiara shouted, releasing Kate from her hug.

Just like that, a bunch of wolves ran out and crowned me and Kate, many of them giving him hugs.

I looked at Kate and gave her the biggest kiss as we heard a 'Aw, that's so sweet!' from my old pack.

Everyone that was with us, heard the commotion and came to see my old pack surrounding me and Kate as I held her in my arms as she blushed by the kiss.

"I love you, Kate..." I said, kissing her again as Kate moaned from the kiss.

Kate broke the kiss, blushing big time, her fur red like Garth's fur, "I love you, too Humphrey, I would be lost if you were gone."

"Me too," I said, rubbing my nose with hers, as we all heard 'Aw!' and 'How cute!' from my pack.

Me and Kate saw our group and walked out to introduce them to my old pack.

"I'm so glad to see you all again, and I brought some very close friends with me, this is Winston and Eve, the pack leaders of my new pack and the parents of Kate, my precious mate," I said, then turning to my friends, "These are Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, my three best friends, and this is Garth, another best friend of mine, his mate Lilly and another close friend of mine, and Garth's dad, Tony!"

Then Kiara walked out of the crowd as Shakey, who stared at her wide eyed, started to blush at her appearance.

The moon reelecting of her fur like a diamond.

I could tell Shakey formed a crush on her because he was blushing, just like I did when I first met Kate, but then again, Kate blushed a lot every time I looked at her.

"It's so nice to meet you all, I'm Kiara, a old best friend of Humphrey's and the second in command of the Sawtooth Pack, the leader is none other than Peter, Humphrey's last surviving family member," Kiara said, looking at everyone, but gave Shakey a wink, which made him blush even more.

"Wait, dad is still alive!" I said, as tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes, and he misses you big time, you should see him first," Kiara said, then looked at everyone, "I know some of you are Alphas, but we won't harm you if you don't harm us, we are an Omegas only pack and Humphrey's dad, Peter, despises Alphas."

Kate looked shocked by the news but Kiara walked up to her and placed a paw on her shoulder, letting her know everything will be ok.

"Don't worry Kate, I can tell you're a sweet Alpha or Huffy will not show true happiness," Kiara said, hugging Kate.

"You know I'm an Alpha," Kate asked, but Kiara only nodded.

"Yes, but Peter will not accept you because of that, since you made Huffy so happy, you can convince him that not all Alphas are bad," Kiara said, breaking the hug.

Then Kiara started to shake her body as returned to the front of the crowd who just stared at all of us with smiles.

"I want to say this, Welcome to our pack! and I also wanted to give Huffy a special welcome back speech," Kiara said, clearing her throat as she lifted her muzzle to the sky and released a heavenly howl.

"I wanted to say, welcome back Huffy... Our pack is now complete since you have returned to us... We are all smiling, holding open arms, looking at your shiny fur Huffy..." Kiara sang, "Tonight, our precious Humphrey has returned to us! Bringing a shiny beautiful mate, a mate who will bring much more happiness to our sacred Pack!"

Everyone was amazed by the song Kiara sang to me, welcoming me back into the pack.

"Wow, that was beautiful, Kiara, you have such an amazing singing voice," Kate said, admiring her singing voice.

"Thanks Kate, I've been known for that, especially my angelic howl..." Kiara said, smiling widely, "That song is for you Huffy and also for you Kate and I want you to have a special welcome."

"Aw, that's sweet Kiara, thank you," Kate said, sweetly.

"Anything for my new sis," Kiara said, "Besides Kate, you're one of us... an Omega!"

All of the wolves with Kiara howled in agreement, accepting me, an Alpha into an Omega only pacl.

"All of you are one of us, you are a part of our pack, so come, join us!" One Omega said, to the rest of the group, as everyone jumped into the crowd as howls of joy pieced through the air.

Everyone howled, even me and Kate, which stunned everyone by our howls mixing together into a beautiful duet.

"Wow, they're perfect for each other!" An Omega said, admiring our howl.

After five minutes of beautiful howls, Kiara led us back to the main grounds, where I was going to be reunited with my dad, Peter.

**A:N/: How was it? Do any of you know what character from Rio 2 Kiara represents in this story? I'll give you a hint, he is the best friend of Jewel and sparks jealously in Blu... Only answer this if you seen Rio 2, and I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter. The next chapter will reveal a little more details about the past but who's past do you want to be revealed. Peter, Tony, Eve, or a little more on how Humphrey met Kate. The bad Alphas will be coming back into the story and will use someone close to Humphrey to try and take the territory from Peter. Also a little hint to the next chapter, Kate's problems will begin at the end as Peter finds out that she's an Alpha.**

**Peter represents Eduardo from Rio 2 as the headstrong leader and the caring protective father of Humphrey.**

**Humphrey represents Jewel from Rio 2 as he reunited with his old pack and friends, as well as his father.**

**Kate will represent Blu from Rio 2 as she tries to fit in with the pack but is quickly rejected by Peter because of her rank as an Alpha.**

**Kiara's representation will not be known until the next chapter, you can guess who she represents from Rio 2, but no answer will not be provided until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Reunion/ The Omegas' Song/ One Of Us?**

**Ok, here is the fourth chapter to Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. Last time, Humphrey was reunited with his old pack and his old best friend, Kiara and on his way to his father. Ok, for those who guessed the Rio 2 Character that Kiara represents was Roberto, you guessed right. Kiara was created after seeing Roberto in the Rio 2 trailer, and then after seeing Rio 2 a few times in theaters, Kiara was finally formed, she is more like Roberto than any of my characters. She will make Kate even more jealous in the story, especially when Humphrey's dad is in the picture now. Kate's troubles will now begin at the end of this chapter as Peter discovers her true rank. The Rio 2 song 'Beautiful Creatures makes it's first appearance in this story and will most likely serve as a main song to the story, It is the main song of the Omegas. Here is how I will update my stories:**

**Kate vs Lilly - Third Chapter coming up next**

**Apocalypse Part One - Second Chapter**

**Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate - The First Chapter**

**Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited - Fifth Chapter**

**Losing Everything - Ninth chapter**

**That is what I will update until a new story comes out. Losing Everything will be finished soon, and once that's done, I will then begin working on Humphrey Disappears. Kate vs Lilly will also be ending soon, but that story still has a good four or five chapters to go before it is complete. Once that is complete, I will either release my Alpha and Omega story, Hostages or begin a new Rio , that's enough for news now, so enjoy the new chapter.**

**Kate's POV**

We was slowly making into a clear area filled with flowers of many colors as we approached a good sized den in the middle.

Then an elderly wolf came out that looked just like Humphrey but his eyes were green and he had what looked like a few scars across his chest.

He then approached us and started talking to Kiara.

"Kiara, did you eliminate the threat and who the hell are these wolves," Peter said, looking at everyone, but when he laid eyes on Humphrey, he went wide eyed.

Humphrey slowly approached the Peter, with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, is that really you?" Humphrey said, as he approached his dad.

"How... How is this possible?" Peter said, not believing his eyes.

"Last time I saw you, we were being attacked..." Humphrey said, as he softly touched his dad's fur, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Peter now smiled as he felt Humphrey touch his fur, "Yeah, we were attacked by Alphas and I told your mom to look after... and... then I found her dead body and you were... no where to be found."

Humphrey them smiled widely as he embraced his dad, "Oh dad! I missed you so much!"

I smiled softly as I watched the happy reunion.

Humphrey started to cry softly as he held onto his dad, as Peter was doing the same thing.

"It's ok, daddy's here. I won't let another damn Alpha take away you away," Peter said, as he held Humphrey tightly in his arm, "I just couldn't imagine, my little Humphrey out there all alone... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I won't break the promise again."

Humphrey broke the hug and stared into his dad's eyes, "No dad, you didn't break that promise and I wasn't alone," Humphrey said, then turning to me, "Kate here, found me and brought me into her pack, it was thanks to her family that I'm still here."

I started to walk up, ready to meet my new father in law as I saw Peter watched me as I approached him, "Hello sir, I'm Kate, Humphrey's best frriend and mate..."

Peter studied me for a minute before replying back, "Well miss Kate, I'm glad that my Humphrey was in no danger... come closer Kate."

I did as he said, but was confused on to why he told me to come closer, "Um... why?"

"Because I'm going to hug you now, to thank you for bring my little boy back to me, now come here," Peter said as he grabbed me and gave me a big hug.

Everyone smiled as they saw the happy moment.

Peter released me from his hug and started shouting loud, "Everyone, my son has returned. Our Humphrey has finally returned to us!"

Just then, the whole pack came out and surrounded us as random wolves ran up to Humphrey and gave him big hugs, welcoming him back into the pack.

I turned to Kiara who was completely shocked that Peter didn't realize my real rank as she did, but I saw Peter approached my parent and Tony who smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled as he looked at Eve, "I must say, it's good to see another strong Omega here..."

"No no, I'm an Alpha," Eve said, smirking.

I thought Peter was going to blow up but he didn't, "An Omega becoming an Alpha, never seen that before, " Peter said, then turned to face Winston, "And you are?"

Winston cleared his throat, "Um.. I'm Winston, the head Alpha of the Western Pack and this is my beloved mate, Eve, and you're Peter?"

"Yeah, but wait, another Alpha? How is it that..." Peter then went wide eyed, "Wait a minute, are you saying you're Winston, the son of the great Omega defender, Perseus?"

Winston nodded as Peter smiled, "Well Alpha, you're welcome in my pack, if you're anything like your father, then you wouldn't dare cause my pack any pain, but then again, you wouldn't be mates with an Omega."

"Thanks..." Winston was cut off by Peter, "But, mark my words, if any of you Alphas cause trouble in my pack, you're out of here."

Peter than glared at Tony, "Same goes for you..."

I felt really nervous now, but he needed to know that I'm an Alpha too.

"Um sir... you do know I'm an A..." I was cut off by Peter.

"Non sense, Kate, you're an Omega, how come my Humphrey married you, he wouldn't just be with an Alpha after all the Alphas did to him, to our pack."

"Dad, she is an Alpha, and the most sweetest Alpha I ever met," Humphrey said.

Then Peter stared at me wide eyed, then his right eye started to twitch, "WHAT! HOW THE HELL DID AN ALPHA GET INTO MY FAMILY!"

Humphrey stepped in front of me and his dad, "Dad, please give her a chance, she's not a bad Alpha..."

"A chance! Why! She's an Alpha! They can't be trusted!" Peter shouted as Eve stepped forward.

"Watch what you say about my precious daughter, Kate!" Eve said, baring her teeth.

Then Peter got into Eve's face, "Shut up, Eve. I'm a higher ranking Omega than you, and I could kick you out if I want to, just because you became an Alpha, doesn't give you the authority over me. So, you knew she's an Alpha and you didn't tell me!"

"Look Peter, I understand why you hated Alphas, I was bullied by them when I was an Omega, then I met Winston and decided to go for Alpha. Even since we got married, we got rid of the harsh Alphas and built a better pack. None of my daughters are harsh, so just give Kate a chance," Eve said, softening up a bit.

Peter did not like that but knew there was only one way to end this, "Fine, but Kate has to prove her worth and embrace her inner Omega if she wants to stay in this pack."

"Stay?" I said, shocked, then Peter got in my face, "Yeah, stay, if you don't do this, I'll kick you out tonight, do you want that Alpha!"

"Dad, she has a name, please be nice to my girl..." Humphrey said as he embraced me and gave me a loving hug as Peter began walking away.

"Sir, I don't want leave here, I'm not going to separate Humphrey from his dad, and I want you to be apart of my family," I said, breaking the hug and walking closer to Peter, but was stopped by Humphrey.

"No Humphrey, I got this, I'll be fine, " I said as I continued walking towards Peter who was now facing me with an annoyed face.

"I don't want pull you away from your son, but please give me a chance, I want to earn your trust and I can assure you that I'm no threat, never was and never will be a threat," I said, "I love your son dearly. He means way too much for me and... ever since he told how your pack was attacked by the bad Alphas, I wanted to kill them so bad, for hurting your pack so much."

Peter then soften his face and smiled, "I am giving you a chance Kate, you will have to be trained as an Omega, so no more of your Alpha moves, understand and, I'm proud to hear that my son has found someone who loves him dearly, but that doesn't mean I trust you. I will never trust Alphas, ever... they took everything from me, my mate, my old home, my old pack, and they almost took my son and I will never forgive them for that..."

I looked down at the ground, "I understand sir, but," I said, looking up at him, "Can I call you dad?"

Peter frowned at me, "No you may not, you call me sir... only until you earn my trust, then you can call me dad."

With that, Peter walked off, then turned to face the quiet wolves that were behind Winston, Eve, and Tony, which were Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Garth, and Lilly.

"You five have been really quiet, what are your names.

"Those are my best friends," Humphrey said, "That's Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Garth, and Lilly. Lilly is Kate's sister and a proud Omega. Garth is her mate and a tough kind-hearted Alpha."

Peter sighed when he heard that there was another Alpha present, "Are Salty Shakey, and Mooch Alphas?"

Shakey walked up to Peter, "What, does this look like the body of an Alpha... no, we're all Omegas!"

"And damn proud of it!" Mooch said, hive fiving Salty as he smiled at Peter.

Peter smiled, "Great, more Omegas! You three could use some training, to become a true Omega, beside, we could use you."

Then Shakey looked at Kiara as the moonlight reflected off her fur, as he stared at her dreamily.

Shakey was snapped out of his daze by Peter who just told him, Salty, and Mooch to report to his den in the morning for training.

"Wait, were are we going to stay for the night?" Humphrey said, a little worried.

Kiara smiled as she walked over, "Don't worry, you and your friends can stay at me in my den or as I like to call it, my castle, built for a princess like me," Kiara said, sticking her chest out like an Alpha, as the her fur sparkled even more, "Beside Huffy, Mi casa es su casa, which is Spanish for my home is your home."

"You speak Spanish?" I asked, looking at Kiara as she looked me, with a wide smile.

"I speak some of it, want to hear some more?" Kiara said, grinning.

I nodded as she began speaking again, "Huffy es muy afortunado de tenerte y te puedo decir que es un muy buen compañero para él, which is Spanish for Huffy is very lucky to have you and I can tell you are a very good mate to him."

Shakey walked up, in aws as he stared at Kiara, "Wow, you're amazing!"

Kiara grinned, "Bien gracias y usted es un Omega muy lindo y muy guapo! which means Well thank you and you are a very cute and extremely handsome Omega!"

Kiara planted a small kiss on Shakey's cheek as he fainted.

"That's why this is my top Omega here, she's not only speaks some Spanish, but is a very good fighter, hunter, and protector, and we can rest easy knowing Kiara is on the job," Peter said, making Kiara smile.

"Well I try my best sir, not trying to be a show off, but I love defending this pack from Alphas, especially after that tragic night that took our precious Huffy from us," Kiara said, looking at Humphrey.

I was now jealous of Kiara, now Peter is going to compare me to her and say she's better for Humphrey than me, but I am the better wolf for Humphrey and have proved it before, now, I'm going to prove to my new father in law.

**Ok, this next part is going to be just like Rio 2 with the song Beautiful Creatures. I highly suggest listening to this song when reading this. This is one of my favorite songs from Rio 2 so enjoy.**

**Beautiful Creatures Performed by****Barbatuques, Andy Garcia (Voice of Eduardo in Rio 2) & Rita Moreno (Voice of Aunt Mimi from Rio 2)**

**Humphrey's POV**

I saw some of the wolves began making a loud drumming noise as I remember the sound, it was from a song that I always sanged to myself when I was by myself.

"I know this song!" I said, excited.

Kiara smirked, "Of course you know it Huffy, it's in our blood, and who we are, Omegas!"

I turned to Kate and held out a paw, "Would you like to dance my angel..."

Kate looked at the paw and then back at me, with a wide smile, "Sure, anything for my Humphrey."

Kate grabbed my paw and I pulled her out as we started dancing, as a whole chorus of voices started singing.

The Whole Pack - Let's come together, singing love and harmonia  
>We are so different, but the same inside our hearts<br>Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya  
>Open your wings, fly when you hear the call<p>

Everyone started dancing as the pups from the whole pack began jumping on my dad.

Then Kiara did something I never seen her do, she was doing some dance moves that I never seen a wolf do, standing on her hind legs and dancing like a human, she was actually showing off.

But I held onto Kate and we continued to dance

The Whole Pack - Let's celebrate,for we are beautiful creatures  
>Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom<p>

Everyone was dancing, even Winston and Eve as they joined in on the song

The Whole Pack - Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
>One for the jungle família<br>Like bah bah bah boo boo  
>Calling the beautiful creatures<p>

I was singing the song to Kate as she stared deeply into my eyes, not letting go of me.

The Whole Pack - Come this way celebrate  
>Laugh and dance all the way<br>Follow me sing along  
>Lah lah bah bah boom boom<p>

Then all the males got on one side and started dancing towards the female, chanting in a loud

All the males wolves - Já disse que Jade chegou  
>Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou<p>

Then the female wolves started doing the same thing the males did.

All the female wolves - Já disse que Jade chegou  
>Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou<p>

Then my dad started singing to all the pups as they surrounded him and listened.

Peter - Pap-pap, I am the pap-pap  
>I am the tchh I am your pap-pap<br>I am the pap-pap-pap, tchch pap-pap-pap  
>I am the pap-papy the tchhhchhc pap!<p>

That's when everyone started shouting, in a loud voice, that's when Kate joined in, her voice adding an angelic tone to the song.

The Whole Pack - Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures  
>Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom<br>Like lah lah lah hoo hoo  
>One for the jungle família<br>Like bah bah bah boom boom  
>Calling the beautiful creatures<p>

After all the dancing, everyone stood there for a minute and gathered their breaths as everyone was dancing their tails off.

But Kiara still had energy in her as she shouted, "We are Omegas! Mighty and Beautiful!"

Everyone howled, even me and Kate, but Kate started shouting too, "Yeah, Omegas are beautiful, they are also special!"

That made everyone cheer louder, but my dad didn't cheer with them, as he just stared at Kate, thinking she was just doing a show.

He walked away after the cheering stopped and everyone went back into their dens.

"Whoa, that's quite a song..." Kate said as she felt the adrenaline in her.

"I love that song, we always sing it to celebrate being an Omega. It's actually an Omega tradition going back many generations, and older than the pack law itself" I said, telling her the history of the first Omegas wolves that started calling themselves beautiful creatures.

As time went on, it soon became a song and all Omegas sang it to celebrate and show their pride.

It was also told that many animals have also used this song, even birds.

I now remembering this being sang by some of the woodland creatures when I walked through the forest alone.

This was when I would miss being with my family and enjoy the sound and the music we made when we sang the song.

Hearing it brought tears of joy to my eyes and Kate was still feeling the beat from the awesome song.

Kate's POV

After the whole singing celebration, I was thirsty for some water while Kiara led Humphrey and my family to her den.

Shakey was still out so Kiara picked him up and carried him to her den.

Once I got to the river, I lowered my head and took a few sips of water and went back before seeing Peter walking off towards an abandoned den, with some flowers in his mouth.

**Remember this den, it will become known was Peter was going into it later on in the story and will actually bring Kate and Peter closer.**

I wanted to see what he was doing but didn't want to get any more on his bad side.

The more I look at him, he is just like my mother but more protective but he hated Alphas.

I shrugged off the thought and walked back to where Kiara said her den was.

When I got there, I was shocked to see a huge den that had like 10 rooms and could fit an entire pack in.

Once I got closer, Kiara started walking down the ramp that led to the entrance, a huge smile smile on her face,.

She saw and gave me her friendly grin, "Have a good night Kate and if you need anything just tell me."

I smiled, "Thanks Kiara..."

Kiara stopped in front of me, "Don't worry about Peter, ok, just enjoy your relationship with Huffy. Tomorrow, your training begins and a word of advice, forget your Alpha ways and embrace your inner Omega. I will be there with you to help you out, ok."

I looked down and then lifted my gaze at Kiara, "Thanks Kiara, I'm not worried about Peter, I'm worried that he may compare you to me and say you're better for Humphrey, but I'll prove him wrong if he does."

"That's the spirit Kate, don't ever give up, so I'll see you in the morning," Kiara said as she walked past Kate and walked in the direction I came from.

"Kiara, where are you going?" I asked.

Kiara turned around, "I'm on Guard duty!"

She then turned around and entered the forest, leaving me all by myself.

I walked up the ramp, only to hear Humphrey's soft voice, singing.

**Don't Go Away by ****Anne Hathaway (Voice of Jewel from Rio 2) and Flavia Maia**

Humphrey sat on the edge of the cliff, looking at the moon and singing a song his mother also sang to him, remembering the soft feeling the song gave him

Humphrey - Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight  
>The warmest ray, hear it whispering your names<br>Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies  
>Don't go away, stay another day<p>

I was amazed by his voice as I slowly walked over to him as he continued to sing.

**The rest of the song was in Portuguese but they had a translated version so here is the English version of the rest of the song.**

Humphrey - My throat, it asks me to sing  
>And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away<br>Ever since childhood, and until the sun rises  
>To rest, when I find you<p>

Memories of his mother flooded his mind as a tear slide from his eye.

He took a deep breath before finishing the song.

Humphrey - Stretch my spine, to tap dance  
>And the rhyme says, that I will love you<br>So open the circle for me to show you  
>I came here just to sing<p>

Stretch my spine, to tap dance  
>And the rhyme says, that I will love you<br>So open the circle for me to show you  
>I came here just to sing.<p>

"That's was beautiful Humphrey," I said, in an amazed voice.

This made Humphrey jump but he smiled when he saw me there.

"Hey beautiful, you're ok?" Humphrey asked, worried about me.

I smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder, "I'm fine Humphrey, as long as you're here with me, I'm fine."

He wrapped his paws around me and held me tightly in his arms, his body heat soothing me to sleep.

"Sorry about my dad, knew he disliked Alphas before but this time, he really let it out when he found out about you being an Alpha," Humphrey said, kissing my cheek.

"It's ok Humphrey, he just wants to protect his pack, I understand his motives, so don't worry about it," I said, smiling as I snuggled into Humphrey's chest.

Humphrey smiled as he watched me, "I just can't believe this. I knew I was born in Idaho but didn't think anything of running into my old pack. I found my family Kate, our family... and Kate?"

I opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful eyes, "Yes handsome?"

He smiled, "I did promise you one thing we'll do when we got here and I was thinking... you know... do it tonight?"

This made me wag my tail as I ran into the den and got into the next empty room, farthest from where everyone was sleeping.

I turned around and saw Humphrey walking towards me with his flirtatious smile as I pounced on him and kissed him passionately as we did our first round of mating on our little vacation.

**A/N:/: How was it? Peter seemed like a jerk to Kate and now he is forcing her into training to decided whether or not she can stay. So, Kiara is still be nice to Kate but Kate will get jealous as Peter starts to compare her to Kiara. I love both the songs that were used in this chapter and they will return in other chapters. King and his pack will also be making their appearance in the story. King will represent a character from Rio 2 by the name of Felipe who was a leader of the Scarlett Macaw tribe. This character was very cocky and served as a good character for King to represent since King will not be the story's antagonist. Not sure what character Princess will represent yet. The bad Alphas from Humphrey's past will also return in the next chapter Here's a look at the next chapter:**

**Kate begins her harsh training as she meets with competitive Alpha Pack, lead by the cocky Alpha Leader, King. But, outside the pack borders, an old enemy prepares to attack Peter's pack with no mercy, and Kate get's even more jealous of Kiara as Peter says something that he shouldn't say while Winston and Eve begin to like being in Idaho.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Training**

**Ok, here is the fifth chapter to Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. My stories are doing really good now, and I enjoy writing stories. Now, last time we saw that Humphrey is reunited with his father, Peter, who clearly doesn't like Kate at all because of her being an Alpha, and ended with her and Humphrey mating in Kiara's den. How will Kiara react when she finds out about them mating in her den. Will it ruin her friendship with Kate or make Kate embarrassed? Now, here is the exciting fifth chapter, and let's welcome Daria to the story, as her first official appearance in my stories and many more are coming with her in it.**

**Flashback - A Week before the REBEL pack attacked the pack**

A young Humphrey and Kiara were playing around with a young creamy grey pup.

The pup tackled Humphrey to the ground and smiled victorious.

"Gotcha Huffy! I win!" The pup said, perking her chest out like an Alpha.

Humphrey rolled his eyes, "Ha ha... very funny Daria... for a blind wolf, you sure do know how to pounce."

Daria playfully slapped Humphrey, causing both of them to laugh, "Well, thank my mother for that... she taught me everything as a pup... which gave me these special sense."

"I just wish my pack wasn't slaughtered... and its all thanks to those REBEL mutts for brainwashing my leader," Daria said, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Aw, it's ok Daria, we're here for you," Kiara said, pulling Daria into a hug.

"Thanks Kiara, I'm glad your pack found me or I'll never had the bestest friends ever... I love both of you so much... my brother and sister."

"We love you, too Daria, I'll do anything for my sister," Humphrey said, joining the hug.

Everyone knew that Daria was found alone, shaking, and hungry one night, when Peter took her in.

That's when she met Kiara and Humphrey.

She told everyone that her pack was slaughtered by the REBEL pack, her leader and a few others was brainwashed by them and then they killed everyone.

Daria's mother was the first to die, as Sam, the leader, sliced her throat, and then ordered the leader to kill Daria, but she ran as fast as she could before being founded by Peter.

During the weeks leading to that terrible night, Daria form a crush on someone in the pack, but she refused to say who it was.

Many say it was Humphrey, but others say it was another male.

Daria also became a better wolf, despite her blindness, she became the most useful member of the pack.

She was taught to defend herself and like everyone else, she passed with flying colors.

When that dreadful night came, Daria found herself being cornered by her old leader.

But instead of attacking her, the leader called out to her, in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Daria... I should have known better, but was too weak against the REBEL pack... please hide while I deal with them, if I come back, I'll find a way to make things up for you, for all the pain I caused," the leader said, before turning to find Sam with an angry look on his face.

He pounced on him and had a paw pressed on his throat.

Daria ran and hid in a place she knew too well, as she heard her old leader cry out as Sam smashed his head.

That's when Daria's senses became better and Daria saw a bit that day.

She was still blind, but thanks to her sense, she now has the ability to see in her own way,

Her new vision showed her what the wicked pack looked like and saw her old leader being ripped to pieces by Sam.

"Strange... it's blurry but I can see a bit... thank you mom..." Daria said as she looked around.

The fighting went on through the night and many deaths were reported, including Sarah.

Daria has grown into a strong beautiful Omega, and most of the males flirted with her.

She told Peter of her new sense and he was impressed by it.

After three months, Daria learned to hate the Alphas like Kiara did, but deep down, she knew there were still good Alphas, and if one day she met one, she will know it.

**End of flashback - present day - Peter's POV**

Damn those Alphas!

First they killed my beloved mate and now, my son is mates with one.

Wait till Daria hears about this, she will give that Alpha a piece of her mind.

I was just sitting at the entrance of my den and enjoying the sun rise, which I miss watching with Sarah.

"Morning Sir!" A sweet voice said, making me jump.

I looked and saw Daria sitting next to me, with a huge grin on her face.

"Daria, don't do that, you scare the shit out of me!" I said, trying not to laugh.

Daria laughed a bit before replying back, "Well sir, it's not my fault you're easy to scare... I was just near your den and thought I should say, Morning!."

I laughed a bit too, now ready to tell her the news, that's if she hasn't heard it already, "Well Daria, if you didn't know... but, my son Humphrey is back..."

"Really?!" Daria said, smiling, her tail wagging in excitement.

"Yep, he's back and he's brought some wolves with him, some of them are Alphas..." I said, knowing her attitude would change.

"Great, I hope they are nice Alphas... knowing Humphrey, they are," Daria said, walking away.

I was shocked by this, thinking she was going to freak out... is it just me that has a problem with the Alphas...

I just can't let them into my life, I need to protect my son and my pack, what's left of them that is...

Turning my attention back to the sun rise, I decided to speak to Sarah, hoping to hear from her... "Sarah, sweetheart, if you hear me... please help me here... our son is back and he has an Alpha with him. I don't want him getting hurt, and I know you don't want to, either... please help me sweetheart... I miss you terribly, wishing you are here by my side."

**No One's POV**

Daria was looking for Humphrey, but since Kiara was on guard duty last night, she would know where he is.

In the distance, she heard a really familiar voice in the distance

"Oh... so good, Kate will love these!" The wolf said.

She smiled, knowing who he was, it was Humphrey, "Well well well... if it isn't Huffy!"

Humphrey heard the familiar voice, dropping the berries that were in his mouth.

He turned and was shocked to see Daria a few feet from him.

"Daria... is that you?" he asked, smiling and a few tears falling down his cheek, as he slowly approached her.

"The one and only... how are you doing Huffy... I missed you," Daria said, smiling.

He gave a big smile, "I missed you, too..." he said as he ran to give Daria a hug.

Daria smiled as she felt Humphrey hug her again

"It's so good to feel you hug me again... this is what I missed the most about you...?" Daria said, "I bet you can make any girl melt with these hugs."

"Well, every time I hug my mate Kate, she melts in my arms," Humphrey said with a huge smile.

"You have a mate?" Daria asked, hoping she heard him right.

Humphrey flashed her one of his biggest smiles ever, "Yep, she's so amazing Daria, wait till you meet her... she's the sweetest Alpha I ever met, and she's absolutely crazy about me."

"That's good Huffy, any girl is lucky to have you, so where is she, I love to meet her... wait, you said she's an Alpha..."

"Ahhh!" Someone screamed.

Daria heard the scream but Humphrey knew it too well, he looked and saw Kate running out of Kiara's den with a frighten looked, followed by Kiara laughing as she slowly followed Kate out of her den.

Kiara dropped a stick on the ground, but Humphrey knew that stick too well, Kiara used that to pull pranks on the pack.

Humphrey remembered the first time Kiara did that to him, he was sound asleep until he felt something touch his face.

**If you seen Rio 2, this part will be like what happens to Blu in that movie**

He opened his eyes and above him was Kiara holding a stick in her mouth, but hanging off the stick was... a huge spider.

This freaked me out as I ran out screaming, and every time Kiara did that, you can hear even the bravest Omega scream.

Once Kate saw Humphrey and ran for his embrace as he held her tightly in his arms, trying to calm her down.

Kiara walked closer to Kate, still laughing from her reaction

"It's ok Kate, I'm right here, it's ok," Humphrey said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine Humphrey... just freaked out by Kiara... she's a sick wolf!" Kate shouted, glaring at Kiara.

Humphrey looked at Kiara, "I can't believe you pulled that prank on Kate."

"Hey we're Omegas... we got to do something like that every once in a while... we can't be serious all the time, besides, that's what she gets for mating in my den!"

Kate's eye widen when she heard the news, "Why would you mess with a spider... What! You heard us..."

"Oh yeah Kate, everyone heard you, even Peter and he was sure angry... he was going to rip your head off, but I was able to calm him down," Kiara said, smirking, "Besides, how can anyone avoid hearing mating when you're going like, 'Oh Humphrey... Humphrey... Humphrey!' That was getting on my nerves."

"I'm glad I didn't hear it, I would be driven nuts by it," Daria said, giggling a bit.

Kate just glared at her. as Kiara laughed harder

"You know... for an Alpha, you sure were scared by that spider..." Kiara said, laughing again.

"Yeah, and aren't Alphas supposed to be brave?" Daria asked, giggling at Kate's reaction.

Kate was about to speak when Peter walked up and glared at Kate.

"Time for your training Alpha and good thing Kiara woke you up with her prank, because you're late!" Peter shouted at Kate, angry with her.

"Oh... sorry about that... I was..." She was cut off by Peter, "Shut up! I don't want to hear it! You filthy Alphas think you're better than us Omegas!"

Kate was shocked about this, she never said anything like that, she was just sleeping from her little session with Humphrey.

"Peter, I never said anything like that," Kate said, defending herself from Peter, but he just got into her face, his teeth bared.

"You call me sir! Not Peter! Not Omega! But Sir! I allow your wretched kind onto my lands, don't make me regret my damn decision, now move your ass before I kick your ass!" Peter said, nearly growling at her.

"Dad, she was just sleeping from our session, she had every right to sleep in like she did, she's barely sleeps in, so give her some slack," Humphrey said, trying to get his dad to go easy on Kate.

"No Son! I'm not going to give her slack... I'm giving her the same treatment I give all new Omegas," Peter said, giving Humphrey a serious look.

Kiara saw through his lie and knew it wasn't right to lie in front of Humphrey, "Um sir... that's not true... I see you're way kinder to the new Omegas than you are to Kate now."

Peter just glared at Kiara, but Humphrey was not liking the fact that his dad was treating Kate so badly, all because of her rank.

"Kate, we need to go if we're going to complete this training... you're burning daylight, now move!" Peter shouted, still glaring at Kate, then he turned to Kiara, "Kiara, get some rest, I'll be fine training Kate by myself."

"Sir, I can still come, I'm not that tired," Kiara said.

"No Kiara... you need rest, and that's an order!" Peter said, raising his voice at Kiara.

Not wanting to upset Peter anymore, she looked at Kate, "You better not upset him..."

She then went into her den, leaving Peter, Kate, Humphrey, and Daria.

Humphrey looked at Kate and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Kate... you'll do fine, just listen to my dad... and tonight, I'll reward you."

"Not in my den!" Kiara shouted.

"Shut up Kiara!" Humphrey said, rolling his eyes, then he kissed Kate on the lips, "I love you Kate. You're always going to be my girl."

"I am your girl, I belong to you Humphrey," Kate said, kissing him again, but this time, she didn't want to let Humphrey go.

Peter was now getting impatient so he tried to peel Kate off of Humphrey until she decided to just do the training.

She looked at Humphrey before following Peter

**Kate's POV**

The sun was now high in the sky, shining down on the whole territory.

I looked everywhere and saw nothing but a beautiful scenery.

There was a mountain similar to Howling Peak at home, but it was much bigger.

We came across a huge meadow, which was filled with beautiful flowers of many colors.

One flower had many colors, like a rainbow.

I wondered what I would look like with that, but from what Humphrey said about that flower, it's very rare and they rarely show up.

But there were more beautiful flowers, like these violet flowers, which reminded me of my sister's eyes.

I looked to my right and saw the same mountains I saw when me and Humphrey were in Idaho.

The only thing I didn't see was the cliff we were on, which was nowhere to be seen.

"Stop daydreaming! You need to stay focused!" Peter said, looking back at me.

I shyly looked down when he said that, speaking in a small voice, "Sorry sir... just couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place."

"So... you can do that when you are not training!" Peter said, turning around and facing me, "I hope you're ready, because I'm going to quiz you first, on what a true Omega does?"

"I know, a true Omega looks after their pack, but Omegas tell jokes, keep peace, and goof off," I said, knowing I was right.

Peter just glared at me and then started laughing, "Yeah right, that's what you stupid Alphas think we do... Omegas are peacekeepers, but we are so much more than just jokesters. We are the future of the packs... the heart and soul of every pack!"

"Look at this tree," Peter said, showing me an old tree that looked like it died recently, "This tree is a perfect example of not to judge something. Because we Omegas tend to joke and goof off, doesn't mean that's all we do... this tree isn't dead, it's alive. Look closely to the empty branches, you can see that leaves are forming, it just takes time to grow."

I looked and saw what he was saying, leaves were growing on the empty branches, but they were so small that the naked eye couldn't see it.

"I get it, there is more to an Omega that Alphas didn't know," I said, understanding what he said.

Peter gave me a small smile, "That's correct Kate... I'm surprised an Alpha understood that."

"Well sir, I am mates with an Omega... and ever since I married your son, I've seen so many extraordinary things about him, he is one amazing Omega, and one of the best mates ever," I said, blushing.

Peter just looked at me, his smile was gone, "I can see you love my son, but you need to see my point of view here... I need to make sure that you won't hurt him. An Alpha killed his mother, my mate, and it was an Alpha, that has destroyed most of my pack... I just got everything back and won't let a damn Alpha take that away again. This training, will not just prove if you can be an Omega, but will prove if you're worthy of Humphrey."

"If only you were more like Kiara... she's way more perfect for him than you are!" Peter said, making a insult at me.

My jealousy of Kiara has returned and now, Peter is comparing me to her and I didn't like it.

I was about to speak when someone shouted at Peter.

"If it isn't Petey... the mutt of the west," a dark brown wolf with grey fur said, walking up to us, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Peter rolled his eyes before glaring at the wolf, "King! I told you before, my name is Peter! Not Petey! And why are you here, you're too close to our side!"

"Now now, gramps! Don't get your tail caught up in a wad! Just because I'm an Alpha, doesn't mean I can't stop by and say, hey!" King said, giving Peter an innocent smile.

"I know you too well, King, and who the hell are you calling gramps, we're the same age, dumbass!" Peter said.

King faked a shocked look, but I saw the grin on his face, "Dumbass! Oh, Petey, I'm hurt, I thought we were friends..."

"We are not friends, King... we're rivals and that's all!" Peter shouted, baring his teeth at King.

"Oh, we are rivals Petey, and if you don't watch it, I'll scoop you up... like a broom! Besides, have you met my daughter, Princess," King said, showing up us a female wolf about my age with light brown fur, with creamy fur.

She looked very shy as she hid behind King.

"She looks just your mate," Peter said.

"Yeah, she is everything like her mother, and the only thing I have left of her," King said, "I still can't believe an Alpha killed my mate... what the hell is wrong with this world! Alphas are supposed to look after each other, not kill them!"

"Oh really, all I saw from Alphas is that, we Omegas look after each other, we defend each other! You should be ashamed of yourself King, you were the one who edged that filthy pack on, and they attacked us," Peter said.

King looked down, "I know, I just thought they were like us, I didn't mean to bring destruction on both of us."

Peter just glared at King, baring his teeth, "I don't care King! It's too late for that... it's done and over with. I have my side, you have yours... so I demand that you leave and take your pathetic Alphas with you!"

"Fine, we don't need your stinky Omegas then, I was trying to make peace with you, but you're too stubborn for your own good. Besides, I don't want to prevent goldie from doing her job, and that's taking care of you, gramps!" King said, "Everyone, we're leaving!"

Everyone left, but Princess stayed behind, "I'm sorry for my father's attitude, He is not that good of wolf, but deep down, he's is just as scared as you are, He hasn't been the same since my mom died."

"I know, I was the same... but your father has problems, and it's time for you to go Princess, before King declares war on us..." Peter said.

Princess nodded before walking towards King, who was waiting patiently.

He nuzzled her gently and hugged her tightly.

I saw the affection he showed, he may not be that great of a wolf, but seeing that, I saw a father who cared about his daughter.

"Wow, what an asshole," I said, breaking my silence.

"Yeah, that's King, the leader of the Rogues... he sure has changed over the years... he used to be our friend until that pack attacked us, things haven't been the same since then," Peter said, frowning.

"What happened, if I may ask?" I said, not wanting to step any boundaries.

Peter looked at me, with a frown, "You see Kate, this all happened all because of King... you see, when that pack came, they were just going to leave, because they didn't know we were Omegas. King however, offered them to stay and that's when they found out about us. Things got worse when King got into a fight with their leader and that's when they started attacking. They set all of King's territory on fire and killed most of his wolves, then went over to us and did the same to us."

"There was so much smoke, that it was hurting my eyes, I was able to defend most of my pack, but like King's pack, we lost many of our wolves that night, my mate included," Peter said, shedding a few tears.

"I'm so sorry about that, and it's great to see you're telling me this instead of yelling at me," I said, but I was sure wrong.

Peter then glared at me, "Don't get used to this, Kate... I'm only doing this because I needed to at least show you some respect, now, let's begin that training!"

"Ok, sorry," I said, "So, what first. Joking, goofing off, keeping peace."

"None of them, they can't be taught, only you can do that... the first thing to do is hunt like an Omega!" Peter said.

"Hunt, how can you hunt like an Omega?" I asked.

"Easy, you just need to hunt in a different way, not like an Alpha... you see, an Omega carefully hunts his prey, while Alphas scare the prey and go for the kill," Peter said, "An Omega also uses the environment against the prey, like camouflage or covering your scent. Omegas also take chances and to show off their moves."

I did that before, when I first came back from Alpha School, I showed off for Humphrey.

"I did that once, I showed off for your son when I came back from Alpha School," I said.

This impressed Peter as he gave me a small smile, "Good, then you should be ready for this, first, cover yourself!"

"What, you mean camouflage?" I said.

"Yes! You don't want your prey seeing you or smelling you! Now do it" Peter said, pointing to a mud pile.

I looked at it and was already not liking this, "You got to be kidding me, got to do this for Humphrey."

That inspired me to step closer, knowing this was all for Humphrey.

Once I was closer, Peter pushed me in, the mud covered me.

I rushed out, my beautiful golden fur was now a dirty brown color, me glaring at Peter who was staring at me with a smile.

"Perfect, but you need more cover than that, try this?" he said, kicking a tree, sending a bunch of leaves onto me, the leaves sticking to the mud.

I looked at my reflection, horrified by my look.

"You got to be kidding me, this is never going to work!" I shouted, but Peter pushed me to the ground, "Not if you don't do that, now keep rolling over, let that mud and leaves into your fur! They are not enemies, they are your friends, now do it!"

I did as he said, feeling the sick feeling of the mud on my fur.

After ten times, the mud and fur was all smeared onto my fur, turning my fur into a brown and green color, giving me a perfect cover for hunting, but I hated the look.

I quickly glared at Peter before he pushed me towards the hunting grounds.

The hunting grounds was like the ones at Jasper, but they only had deer and some other animals like rabbits and squirrels.

Peter was gone for a few then he came back looking like me, mud and leaves all over his fur.

"Follow my lead, and keep your mouth shut, or you'll ruin this hunt..." Peter said, crouching down to the ground.

He stay close to the ground while creeping close to a group of deer, as they silently ate the grass.

With his left back paw, Peter slammed into the ground, sending him sliding towards the deer.

I watched him and saw in amazement as he slid underneath the group without frightening them, as I now see why he said Omegas take chances.

He looked at me and motioned for me to do the same thing, so I copied him and did the same move, but not without freaking one of the deer away.

Peter rolled his eyes and slapped me in the back of the head.

"You idiot, you almost ruined this, next time, be quick and quiet..." Peter said, in a soft voice, "Watch this..."

I kept my eyes on him as he slid next to the group again, but stopped in the middle of them.

They saw him but not enough time to run as Peter kick himself up into the air, landing on top of one of them.

With one claw, he sliced open the deer's throat then kicked himself into the air, as he screamed at the two retreating deer.

He unsheathed his other claws and landed on top of them, knocking both of them to the ground

Peter then emerged from them with a victorious smile, as I clapped in amazement, seeing an Omega take down three deer in one hunt.

"See that, now, do the same but to me and without the claws, don't want to die by an Alpha," Peter said.

"That was amazing sir, I... I never seen anyone hunt like that before..." I said, amazed by the hunt.

Peter rolled his eyes, "That's because it's an Omega hunting technique, duh..."

"Now, do it to me!" he said, raising his voice

I took a deep breath and repeated the same process he did, but I pushed myself too far, as I slid a few feet from Peter.

"Too far, idiot! Do it again!" Peter said, in an annoyed tone.

I did it again, but ended up where I started, making Peter furious, "Oh come on! I did it, that means you can do it, too... now do it, you stupid Alpha!"

This made me angry, so I did it again, perfectly landing in front of Peter.

"Impressive, now kick yourself off the ground like I did, but do it fast..." Peter said, smiling.

I kicked myself off the ground, but instead of being in the air like Peter, I was flying towards a tree, hitting head first.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh as I landed on the ground with a loud thud, "Ugh... back to square A!"

"This is going to be a long day," I said to myself, as I prepared to do it again.

After 50 tries I was able to do it perfectly, but Peter was not impressed with my performance.

"50 tries, are you kidding me! Kiara done it with three tries," Peter shouted.

I rolled my eyes at the remark he made, "Of course she did... look sir... I'm no Kiara, so please stop comparing me to her!"

"Yeah, you're right about that, Kiara is so much better than you! Humphrey should have picked Kiara, instead of you!" Peter said, walking away from me, as I looked to the ground, with tears in my eyes.

I ran back to Kiara's den and cried my eyes out, but my body was so sore from all the training.

Tears were coming out of my eyes like a waterfall, as I now wondered if coming here was a big mistake.

I felt a paw on my shoulder, as I looked to see my Humphrey standing there with his cute smile.

Once he saw the tears in my eyes, he grew worried, "Are you ok, sweetheart? What happened?"

He grabbed me and held me in his arms as I cried into his shoulder, his paws rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"Your... dad... said some things to me... that just hurt, but I don't want to talk about it now, I just want to hold you again... I missed you," I said, burying my face into his neck, his scent filling my nose, making me feel safe again.

"Ok, you don't have to if you don't want to, sweetheart, but I'm going to have a talk with my dad about this, he shouldn't treat you like this, in fact, no one treats my girl like this, and I missed you, too, my angel..." he said, taking a strong whiff of my scent.

I sighed happily, enjoying being in the arms of my beloved, "I love you Humphrey."

"I love you, too Kate, always," Humphrey said, nuzzling me affectionately.

**Peter's POV**

I was busy talking to Kiara about the little chat I had with King earlier, knowing he might try to break our treaty when he purposely got close to our border.

Then she asked me about Kate's training and I told her every detail.

"Oh, so it took her 50 tries to do that move correctly, well, if I was there, I would have walked her through it," Kiara said, smirking.

"Don't push it Kiara, I didn't want that Alpha influencing you, bad enough, my son loves her too much and I have to break her, so she can show her true colors to Humphrey!" I said, angry.

Kiara was shocked to see in this much anger, "I never seen you this angry before!"

"Shut up Kiara! It's bad enough we have that bozo King trying to intimidate us, then we got rumors saying that the REBEL pack is coming after us, then those Alphas comes into the pack and that Alpha romancing my son and most likely brainwashing him with her filthy ways... I got a lot on my plate now!" I shouted, punching the ground.

"Try to calm down sir, I trust Humphrey and if he loves this girl, then there must be a reason he loves her, don't you trust your son?" Kiara said, trying to reason with me.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, "I do trust him, it's her I don't trust... I hate Alphas and the fact that she's an Alpha makes me so mad... I swear, if she does something to this pack or to my son, I will kill her!"

Kiara was all worried about me, but I wiped the tears off my eyes and gave her a serious face, "Listen Kiara, you can't trust her, keep an eye on her... and if she proves to be unworthy of Humphrey and faking her love for him, you can have Humphrey, I know you loved him when you was a pup."

"Sir, that was a long time ago, I no longer have feelings for Humphrey, Daria might have feelings for him, but me, I only see him as a friend... and to be honest, I think Kate truly loves Humphrey, because of last night... she was holding him tightly in her arms, and a huge smile was on her face," Kiara said.

"That's from the mating!" I said, "All wolves smile after they mate!"

Kiara rolled her eyes, "So, but I saw the way she looked at him last night, she hadn't left his side and if she didn't love him, she would have flirted with some of the wolves, but did she?"

"No, she was glued to Humphrey's side, but that's not the point, she will hurt him!" I said.

"What if she doesn't hurt him, if you don't give her a chance, you might split them up..." Kiara said.

I walked away from her, "What ever Kiara, I'm done trying to talk about this... can't you see that I'm upset about this and you can't support me... the Alphas hurt you, too..."

"I do hate Alphas, but I love Humphrey more because he is a brother to me and I trust my family, if he loves Kate, then let him, don't interfere!" Kiara said, walking up to me.

I was now upset, more than before... "I know Kiara, but if I don't interfere, then I will lose everything again... I won't lose my family again

Kiara placed a paw on my shoulder, pulling me into a hug, "I know sir, but you will lose your son if you keep acting like this... just give Kate a chance, please... for the pack, but also think of this, what would Sarah do?"

That got me, she would give Kate a chance, but I was more cautious of Alphas and since Kate was here, I wasn't giving her much of a chance.

"Fine, I'll give her a chance, but this is the last chance, if she fails, I'm kicking her out!" I said, walking away from Kiara

**Kate's POV**

Daria stopped by and asked if she can hang out.

I said yes and Humphrey began telling her of our past, leading to one memory I will never forget, the trip from Idaho

"Wow, that was some story you two had," Daria said.

"Yep, it was where I won the heart of the most amazing Omega in the world," I said, rubbing my head against Humphrey's neck.

"Yeah, and I got the most amazing girl in the world, and I wouldn't change a thing about it," Humphrey said, sighing softly as I licked his cheek.

Daria smiled, "I'm glad you two feel that way, you can feel the love here, it's very strong, and I like it."

"So, do you have a mate, Daria," Humphrey asked.

"Me? No, I haven't found the right wolf yet, but I will, just need to be patient... I enjoy helping the pack while I wait, it makes me feel useful than useless..." Daria said, smiling.

"That's amazing Daria, I don't know how, but you are an amazing wolf, not letting your blindness get in the way of helping the pack," I said, resting my head on Humphrey's shoulder.

"It takes practice, Kate... when that pack attacked us, I discovered a way I can see but it was still blurry," Daria said, "Then as I trained to be a proper, I became a better wolf, seeing the world in a different view, and the one thing I did was to never give up. If I did, then I wouldn't be here."

Those words were true, if I had given up on Humphrey, then he would never be my mate, but I'm glad he's mine. I can't give up on this training, for Humphrey, for the pack, and for my future.

Peter would not make it easy on me, but he is still family.

The only question on my mind is, what happens next?

**A:N/: How was it? What happens next, and you all know what happens, it's voting time, which of these should be the plot for the next chapter?**

**A) Sam and the REBEL wolves come back and plot vengeance on Peter's pack**

**B) More problems arise between Peter and Kate, testing her relationship**

**C) Shakey tries to woo Kiara**

**D) Salty or Mooch forms a crush on Daria**

**There is the choices for the next chapter, now, here is the second question to vote, should Daria and Kiara find a mate to love by the end of the story?**

**E) Yes, they deserve someone like everyone else does... and if yes, who should be the mate (One of Humphrey's friends or one of the males from the pack)**

**F) No, they're fine being alone**

**Ok, there you have it, vote on both of those and see you in the next update. If I get enough votes, I'll combine them all. Before I go, I got some news for this story, there is going to be a sequel, but it will come after Humphrey's Disappears, which will begin after this story. Jasper Park, my epic origin story is being released next year, along with the sequel to this story. Claudette, Stinky, and Runt are going to be in the sequel and will follow one of the pups as they are kidnapped with another pup. The sequel will feature songs from the first Rio movie, but will continue to feature the songs in this story. I haven't decided on a name yet, but it will be called Alpha and Omega 3. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - More problems and Crushes

**Here is the sixth chapter to Alpha and Omega 2: Reunited. This story is doing well and this is halfway complete. As for my other popular story, A Lonely Omega, for those who didn't read the recent chapter, the story will be taking a darker road that will lead to three beloved characters getting killed. The ending will be very emotional as these deaths will affect both Kate and Humphrey. I call the final battle in the story to be the defining moment of my Alpha and Omega stories and end with Humphrey singing the song, The Last Goodbye, as a tribute to those that died. Sam returns in this story and he will be even more evil than before. Now, enjoy the story and read the final section for a update on A Lonely Omega. As for me updating, I will at least update once a month, mostly due to my busy schedule. But I will continue to update my stories as often as I can. Now, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Humphrey's POV**

It was so nice seeing Daria again and she hasn't changed one bit.

She was still the beautiful young wolf I became best friends with.

After at least ten minutes of catching up with her, she left me and Kate alone as we both looked at each other with sexy smiles.

I knew what was going to happen now since Kate is giving me her most heart melting smile.

She then pushed me on the ground and pressed her soft body against mine.

I blushed when I felt the softness of her fur, as Kate stood over me, her soft amber eyes glowing a bit.

"I love you Humphrey," Kate said, leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too Kate... my sweet golden angel," I said, wrapping my paws around her.

Kate just smiled as she pulled me into a passionate kiss but before she went any further, we both heard someone clear their throat.

I looked and saw Kiara with a shocked face.

"What the hell! Did my den just became the mating den or what?" Kiara said, glaring a bit at Kate.

We both blushed when I spoke up, "Sorry Diamond, we wasn't planning on doing this but Kate got it started?"

"Oh really, I thought you loved it?" Kate said, jokingly.

"I do love it, Kate... it's with my angel after all and I never said I hated it," I said, kissing her on the lips.

Kiara smiled a bit before replying, "It's very nice seeing how you two love each other so much... kind of reminds me of your parents Huffy."

I pulled away from Kate and sadly looked down, "I know, I really do wish my mom could be here, but really glad my dad is here."

"I know, I miss her too... she was the one that introduced you to me and I am forever grateful for that," Kiara said, "You are very much like a brother to me and a part of my family."

"You know what Kiara?" Kate said, looking at her.

She looked at Kate and saw her smiling.

"You are a part of my family or should I say..." Kate said, grabbing my paw and holding it, "Our family."

Kiara smiled but it faded.

I also noticed that she was shaking a bit, making me worried.

"Diamond, why are you shaking?" I asked, then Kiara looked at with a slightly scared face.

"I'm sorry, I need to let your father know about this, I was just coming back from patrol and I noticed a new scent in our area, but it wasn't any of your friends, but a scent we never wanted to smell again," Kiara said, saying the very thing I was afraid to hear.

"You mean... THEM?!" I said, both afraid of my friends' safety, as well as my family's safety.

Kiara nodded, taking a deep breath, "Yeah, it's looks they are back and if they are... we need to defend ourselves, maybe hide in case they attack."

"No... if these wolves are back, we need to fight back and end this threat before more of us die..." I said, "I know we don't have enough wolves like before, but I will not hide while other wolves fight our battles... for us!"

"You want to fight?" Kiara asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes Kiara... and with Kate on our side, we can win..." I said.

Kate leaned her head on my shoulder, softly rubbing her paw on my chest.

"I'll be honored to fight alongside with you..." Kate said, licking me on the cheek.

Before anything else happened, my dad came in with an angry look.

"You led them here!" Peter shouted.

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Alpha! You led those mutts to us and now, we might lose our damn home because of you!" Peter said, baring his teeth at Kate.

"Dad... she didn't lead them here... Kiara..." I said but was cut off, "I don't want to hear it Humphrey! Because of them! Half of our pack is dead, including your mom... I failed at protecting her and you... and I won't fail this time!"

"Dad, please... she is not the enemy! She is my mate... I trust her, why can't you trust her," I said, "I know they killed mom, but not all Alphas are evil."

"Yes they are... they all want death! They all want us dead! I just wish you saw that... she's going to stab you in the back and you will regret being with her!" Peter said.

I started to tear up at what I was hearing, "You're have changed dad... you're not the same dad I know and loved when I was little... you stand here accusing my girl of stuff she is not doing, and yet, you are now beginning to question me and even Eve who still has her Omega side."

"The dad I know, would doubt an Omega, and would never doubt his own son!" I said, shouting.

Peter began growling at me, "How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you dare speak to me as if I was an lowly Omega! I am your father and I deserve respect!"

"Dad... you will always have my respect and I will always love you... I know you are still here with us, but you can't see what you have become... I can't let you break the bond me and Kate have... she my mate and I belong to her, just like she belongs to me... we are mates for life and you once told me that if I ever find that special girl, to never let her go, and I'm doing that," I said, a few tears coming down my face.

"I'm sorry Humphrey... I know I changed a lot and this must make me out like I am a bad father..." Peter said, but I cut him off, "Dad, you are not a bad father... you're a great father... you just need to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Kate and Kiara just sat behind me as I was talking to my father, both were shocked to see Peter shout at me like that.

Then Peter glared at Kate, "As for you Alpha! You stay out of our business... you have no place among us nor will you ever have a place with us. I promised Kiara that I will give you a chance... you got one week to prove yourself or you're out of here."

"Ok... don't worry, I will prove..." Kate said but was cut off by Peter, "Shut your mouth Alpha! I'm talking here... you have no right to talk unless I give you permission to talk! Don't ever think this is your way to make me like you... you will always be a stupid Alpha just like the rest of your wretched kind!"

Peter then stormed out of the den, leaving all of us shocked, but Kiara ran after him, an angry look on her face.

I turned to Kate and saw she was in tears.

"Why does your dad hate me so much!" Kate said, tears coming down her face.

I pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of her head softly, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Kate, I'm here and I won't let my dad separate us," I said, nuzzling the back of her head, "I love you Kate, always have and always will."

Kate held me tighter, crying into my chest, "I love you, too Humphrey!"

**Kiara's POV**

Damn it Peter, why does he have to be so hard on Kate...

She is such a sweet girl and she deserves better.

I found Peter's scent leading to his secret den, which he used to bury the remains of his mate, Sarah **(This is the den from chapter four that Kate saw Peter enter)**

Just like I expected, Peter was crying over the marked grave of Sarah.

"Peter! We need to talk!" I said, in a pissed off tone.

Peter heard me and turned to face me, his face full of sadness.

"That was a very stupid and mean thing you did back there! Kate deserves better than that!" I shouted, making Peter flinch by my tone.

"What? How could you defend that Alpha! After what they did to you!" Peter said, defending himself.

"I don't give a shit about that Peter! That's in the past! I made peace with her and you should to," I said, "Kate is a smart and sweet girl and she is very loyal and protective of Humphrey, I could see that by how she holds him. She is madly in love with him and you should accept the fact that she is your daughter in law..."

"So what? I'm only giving her a week, that is plenty for an Alpha! And if she doesn't prove herself then, I'm kicking her out!" Peter said, turning his back to me.

"If you do that, you lose Humphrey... and you will lose me..." I said, "If Kate goes, I go! And if you don't change soon Peter! You will lose your entire pack!"

I didn't want to say anything else, so I ran out of the den, Leaving Peter alone in his thoughts.

Peter wasn't a jerk before, but since Kate came here and discover her being an Alpha, that changed him.

The last thing I heard from Peter before disappearing from the den, was him saying these words, 'I'm sorry for everything.'

**No One's POV Outside the pack**

The outskirts of the pack was the most mysterious area due to many wolves hiding.

There was a bunch of trees, providing a perfect cover for any threat but there was one threat that has returned, to exact revenge.

Omegas knew very much about this threat and it came in the form of the REBEL pack.

Their leader was none other than the ferocious and murderous Sam.

Sam was no ordinary wolf and he was truly psychotic.

In the distance, screams were heard, making Sam smile as he heard them.

"Another Omega being given the Omega Treatment, how many does that make now?" Sam asked.

"That would be 16 sir... and as for the death rate, we lost 16 Omegas, that is a victory for us!" Saria said, coming up to him.

This made Sam smile again, "Good, we don't need them! Pretty soon, we will be the only ones left."

"So why are we here?" Saria asked, remembering the area.

Sam slapped Saria before responding to her, "We are here to end these damn mutts, all Omegas that I attack, die but they aren't dead, so I must finish the job and get my revenge for this!"

Sam revealed a long scar on his chest, "That bitch Peter will die for this and I will cut off his stupid little head and send it to his little pathetic pack."

"I will help you with that, after all you are my Alpha," Saria said.

"Shut up Saria! I know damn well you think of me as more than your Alpha!" Sam shouted.

"What do you mean sir!" Saria asked, confused.

She was then slapped again and shoved to the ground.

"You know damn well Saria! I see how you look at me and I don't like it! You are an Omega Rapist! Not a normal wolf! Remember that!" Sam shouted.

"It's not like that Sam!" Saria said, getting up and getting into Sam's face, "You know that and you're being a damn cowards about it! You are my Alpha and I will die for you! You taught me how to place fear on my enemies and if you accuse me of this again, I will rip you apart!"

"You shut that mouth right now! I am your leader, you speak to me with respect!" Sam shouted, "Now go, before I chose to kill you!"

"Up yours Sam!" Saria said, glaring at Sam before leaving Sam alone.

Sam was really angry at her but he wanted revenge more.

The sun was out but the area they were in was all shaded by the trees, so they didn't see much sunlight.

There was also a cold breeze in the air, one that sent shivers down anyone's spine, but it just made Sam smile more.

The entire area had a more sinister look, with all the blood on the floor and the piles of bones from the prey they ate.

Sam kept his gaze ahead of him, which lead directly to Peter's pack, wanting nothing more than to head there and kill Peter for his scar.

**Back to Kate and Humphrey - Kate's POV**

Why did Peter say that to me, accusing me of betraying them to the mutts that murdered my beloved mate's mother.

But I'm so glad that Humphrey is here, holding in his soft but strong arms.

He may not have the arms of an Alpha but they felt so amazing wrapped around me.

I felt him squeeze me tighter as I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his lovely scent.

His scent was like a drug to me, the more I smell it, the more I want it.

"It will be alright Kate, I'm here..." Humphrey said, softly.

He was saying that for the past ten minutes, trying to calm me down.

I was still upset about Peter but hearing and feeling Humphrey made me feel so much better.

If I could win the heart of the most amazing Omega in the face of this world, then I could win the trust of Peter.

All I need to do is keep trying and never give up.

If I gave up, then Humphrey will never be my mate, but then again, Humphrey never gave up on me either.

That was the most special thing about our relationship, we both wanted each other since the day we met.

It felt just like yesterday that I was just a young pup, trying to find out whether I was an Omega or an Alpha, then I met my dream wolf.

But here I am, hugging and nuzzling him, with all the love and passion I had for him

"I love you Humphrey, I got the best mate in the whole wide world and I will never let you go, not without a fight," I said, rubbing my head on his chest.

"I love you too... I'm glad I'm the best mate, you deserve everything your heart desires and I will cherish you like a princess," Humphrey said, stroking my back.

Damn... his touch is so heavenly too... am I lucky or what?

"Oh Humphrey... I just want to stay here and be with my Humphrey," I said, wagging my tail happily.

"Me too sweetheart, I just want to hold you and never let you go," Humphrey said, "How about this..."

I looked up at him as he spoke in a soft loving tone.

"How about you and me, have breakfast alone near this really... romantic spot, and then after that, we can cuddle and spend the entire day together... away from everyone," Humphrey said, looking into my eyes.

"That's sound perfect, but can I ask you this, can we... you know, do it again," I asked, smiling and giving him my begging face.

"Kate... are you really doing that, you know I can't say no to you, but are you really sure you want to do it again?" Humphrey said, kissing me on the lips.

"Of course I do... I want to enjoy you as much as I want, and we may get some pups after this," I said, seductively, "Besides, don't you want to enjoy me, too... I'm yours after all."

Humphrey laughed a bit before kissing me, but this time, it had more passion, "Of course I want to enjoy you, I enjoy waking up to see you in my arms. And if you want pups, then we will keep trying till we do."

"I want you to be happy and if this makes you happy, then we will do it," Humphrey said, nuzzling my neck.

"Humphrey, I'm happy with you just breathing, just being here with me. I don't care about the major stuff, I just want you and you only," I said, closing my eyes and smiling softly.

"You're my one and only Kate," Humphrey said, kissing me.

Then he did the unexpected, he picked me up and placed me on his back.

It looked like he was giving me a ride.

"What are you doing?" I asked, smiling and holding him tightly.

"Giving my princess a ride," Humphrey said, winking at me.

I blushed and held him tighter as he walked out of the den, leading me to the feeding grounds.

**Feeding Grounds - Salty's POV**

I was hanging with Mooch and Shakey at the feeding grounds, but Shakey was staring off into the distance, a love-struck smile on his face.

"Shakey, is everything ok?" I asked, looking at him.

"Everything is fine, just thinking about the most beautiful Omega in the world," Shakey said, "Thinking about how she smiles, and how her furs sparkles in the sun."

"Oh, I know what he is doing, he is thinking about that Diamond girl, I think her name was..." Mooch said but Shakey cut him off, "Kiara... the most beautiful name in the world."

I started to laugh while winking at Mooch, "I guess Shakey here is pulling a Humphrey on us... he has a crush on Kiara."

"Yep... he sure does, but who would say she wasn't beautiful," Mooch said, "I mean, we all were amazed by Kate's beauty when we first met her and if I remember correctly, you had a huge crush on her before Humphrey came here."

"I did not, she was just beautiful... but it wasn't a crush. All I did was stare at her sexy slender body..." I stopped when I saw another wolf enter the feeding grounds.

The wolf had creamy grey fur but her eyes looked very different from the others.

"Whoa, who is that?" I said, my eyes glued to the wolf.

Kiara was behind us when she spoke up, scaring us to death.

"That's Daria... she is another one of Huffy's friends," Kiara said.

"Wait, Humphrey knew her... man, Humphrey knows the beautiful wolves and who do I know, not much," Mooch said.

"She is single by the way, so if you want her, make your move fast before someone else takes her," Kiara said.

Kiara was about to leave when Shakey walked up to her.

"Kiara, can we talk, I really need to say something," Shakey said, nervously.

"Of course we can," Kiara said, leading Shakey away from us.

Mooch kept his gaze on Daria but looked at me and saw that I was looking at her like Humphrey with Kate.

"Well, guess who is pulling a Humphrey..." Mooch said, laughing.

"Shut up Mooch... you were doing the same?" I said, smiling at Daria.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that, but I wouldn't just stare, it's rude," Mooch said, getting up and walking away.

I just stayed there and admired Daria, but what made me smile was her eyes, they were so different from the others.

**Shakey's POV**

"Thank you for taking time to talk to me, I'm sure a big shot Omega like yourself has much better stuff to do," I said, following Kiara till she stopped.

"Oh no, it's fines... plus I wanted to get to know you better," Kiara said.

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Yep, I knew you were special when I first saw you... You are one special Omega," Kiara said, smiling.

I blushed by her comment and nervously looked at my paws.

"Well, Kiara... there... there's something I... really need to say," I said.

"Well, what is it?" She said, still smiling.

I took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful eyes, feeling really nervous.

'Damn... this must be how Humphrey felt when he first spoke of his love to Kate,' I thought to myself, taking another deep breath.

"Kiara... you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen... your eyes are like diamonds that shine in the light, and the best part about you is your fur... how it sparkles, makes me speechless," I said, taking another breath, "But I stand here, not just to talk, but to tell you how I feel. I love you Kiara and hope you can learn to love me. You deserve to be treated like a princess and I want to be the one you can count on. I know we just met, but I feel like I knew you a very long time."

I took another breath before giving her a loving smile, "I just wanted to let you know that there is someone here who wants to make you happy and thank you for letting me tell you."

Kiara was close to tears, she had been flirted with by many males but none of them showed her the kind of love I had shown just with those words.

"That was so beautiful Shakey, no one has never said anything that sweet before... and I too like you Shakey, you're Huffy's friend and one of the sweetest Omegas I have met," Kiara said, wiping her eyes of any tears.

I smiled as she went on about how beautiful those words were, then ended with her kissing me, not on the cheek but on the lips.

The next thing caught me off guard...

**A:N/: How was it? What will happen next? Now it's voting time?**

**A) More Kate and Humphrey showing their love**

**B) Peter and King get into an argument, leading to them competing for the land**

**C) Sam captures and tortures Princess**

**D) Kiara becomes Shakey's Girlfriend**

**There it is, just like before, if I get a lot of votes, I will combine all of them. Now, I'm going to end this story with a few updates on A Lonely Omega. Now, the final battle is going to be very graphic and bloody, as many wolves are decapitated, ripped apart, or stabbed to death and the final chapter of the battle sees Humphrey against Sam and Lilly fighting my new OC Salem. Here is the new summary of the final part of A Lonely Omega:**

**After recovering from his deep depression, Humphrey finds the courage needed to lead an all out attack on the ones responsible for his depression. But there is more danger when Sam rallies his followers for one final attempt to exterminate all the Omegas from the face of the world. All of this leads to one major battle, that will change the world forever. Who will survive the final battle?**

**Humphrey - I have one question to ask all of you, will you follow me... one last time?**

**Looks like Humphrey is asking anyone to follow him and while you are all waiting for the final chapters to A Lonely Omega, it's time for all of you to chose which side are you on, are you on Humphrey's side or on Sam's side. Place your vote on the side you are on in your review and see who wins the final battle.**


End file.
